


Bouncy Castles

by sarahjacobs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, SO CUTE WOW, jack is a literal child, kath is not amused, yes I ship jackrine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahjacobs/pseuds/sarahjacobs
Summary: “How many times do I have to tell you? We are not getting a bouncy castle for my dad’s 60th birthday!”





	Bouncy Castles

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at prompts on tumblr and this one screamed “Jack and Katherine!” Yeah its not javid or sprace etc but I love Jack and Katherine ,, I literally ship everything. Thanks bye.

Katherine Plumber-Pulitzer ran a hand through her hair for what felt like the hundredth time. She took a deep breath and lifted her pencil, tapping it against the notebook.

"I need the cake by next Thursday," She says sweetly to the person talking with her over the phone. "How hard is it to make a chocolate cake?" She nearly groans in annoyance. "I will pay whatever, as long as it's done by next Thursday!"

Katherine holds a finger to her lips as her husband, Jack Kelly, enters the kitchen. Jack gives her a confused look but makes no noise as he reaches for a glass of water. Katherine finally smiles and hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" Jack asks, taking a seat across from her.

"The bakery," Katherine says, rolling her eyes in frustration, "Apparently a simple cake with 'Happy Birthday Joe!' on it is too complicated for their tiny little minds to comprehend. How hard can it be?"

Jack only nods, looking over the list she made. "Why didn't you get Race to make the cake?"

"Because, I already asked him if he could cater. I don't want him worrying about too much," Katherine says, "He doesn't even like my dad so it's a big favor."

"Kath, no offense, but no one truly likes your dad," Jack tells her, quickly raising his hands in defense. “But maybe that’s because your dad doesn’t like anyone.”

“That’s—” Katherine trails off with one her famous glares. “He doesn’t hate you entirely, he let us get married.”

“After he threatened to kill me if I ever harmed you!” Jack replies.

“He says that to everyone,” Katherine shrugs and goes back to her list. “His 60th birthday is Thursday so please be nice!”

“Of course!” Jack says. “Who’re you getting to DJ?” He asks.

“David,” Katherine responds almost instantly.

Jack bursts out laughing, clutching his stomach. “I’m sorry…are we talking about the same Davey? Our Davey? David Jacobs?”

“Yes!” Katherine says with a huff, “He and my dad have similar music tastes—it’s not that funny Jack!”

Jack holds up his hands in defense once more. “You’re right, not funny. I’m sure Davey will be great! You know I still say we forget the huge party and—”

“Jack Kelly, how many times do I have to tell you? We are not getting a bouncy castle for my dads 60th birthday!” Katherine says, rolling her eyes.

Jack shrugs and leans over to press a kiss to Katherine’s forehead. “Come on, love, you should get some sleep.”

“I can’t,” She mumbles. Jack frowns and takes the notebook and pencil from her.

“C’mon, Kath,” Jack says, helping her out of the wooden dining chair. She sighs but follows him to bed. Katherine sighs as she lies on the bed, Jack soon follows. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close, pressing one last kiss to the back of her neck.

—

The week seemed to go by faster than Katherine had expected. She looked over her checklist again, smiling because she had done everything. She couldn’t help but laugh at Jack’s addition ‘buy bouncy castle.’

“Ready to go?” Jack asks, fiddling with the black tie he wore.

“Almost,” Katherine smoothed out her dark purple dress once more. She applies her lipstick and grabs her purse. Katherine uses Jack’s shoulder as she struggled to put her heels on.

“No,” He complains, “Now you’re the same height as me!”

“You’ll survive,” She says patting his cheek affectionately. “We better go and make sure Race and Spot hasn’t burned the place down.”

—

Katherine smiled, everything was going great. Her dad seemed to be enjoying himself. At least, she was pretty sure she had seen him smile. He also hasn’t started any arguments with Jack, Race or Spot. He seemed to be enjoying the music…kudos to David.

“Kath!” Crutchie shouts. She smiles at him and makes her way to his table. “Jack said to meet him outside.”

“Outside?” She asks him.

“Yeah,” Crutchie says, “Said it’s something important but you might kill him—”

“Oh no,” Katherine mutters, “No!” She lets out a forced laugh and runs outside.

There it stood, at least 10 feet tall, the bouncy castle Katherine had told him not to rent. “Jack!” She shouts. He grins and bounces up and down before sliding down the slide.

“Hello, Kath!” He says. “Coming to join me?”

“I said ‘We’re not getting a bouncy castle?’ What is this?”

“It isn’t a bouncy castle, it’s a bouncy slide,” Jack grins and she glares at him.

“Jack!”

“Don’t worry, Spot knew a guy, it wasn’t that expensive!” Jack says, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I can’t believe you, Jack Kelly!” Katherine laughs.

“So…are you coming?” He pulls her towards the slide. She sighs and takes off her heels.

“I guess so!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for suffering through this fic!  
> You can?? talk to me on tumblr?? @crutchhies


End file.
